Harrys 6Schuljahr
by Remi-chan
Summary: Dracos Schwester kommt nach Hogwarts.Sie und Draco haben ein Geheimnis und Harry verliebt sich
1. 1

1. Die Zugfahrt  
  
Harry stand am Zug und schaute sich um.Als es schon kurz vor 11Uhr war, ging er in den Zug rein.Alle Abteile waren schon besetzt, also ging er zu einem hellblondhaarigen Mädchen rein."Hallo ich bin Harry Potter, die übrigen Abteile sind voll, kann ich mich hierhin setzen?"fragte er.Das Mädchen überlegte kurz, nickte dann aber."Ich bin Debora Malfoy, mein Bruder kommt gleich auch noch rein, aber ich glaub er hat nichts dagegen, das du hier bist!"antwortete das Mädchen.Harry lächelte leicht und setzte sich hin."Wenn du das meinst!"In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Draco kam rein."Was will der denn hier?"fragte er und zeigte auf Harry."Die anderen Abteile sind voll und ich hab gesagt, das er hier bleiben kann!"antwortete Debora.Draco sagte nichts mehr und setzte sich neben Debora an das Fenster.Er beachtete Harry nicht mehr."Kommst du jetzt erst nach Hogwarts oder bist du mir sonst noch gar nicht aufgefallen?"fragte Harry."Ich komme jetzt erst nach Hogwarts, aber dann schon in die 6.Klasse, ich hab davor Privatunterricht bekommen!"erklärte sie."Achja, du kannst mich ruhig Debbie nennen"fügte sie noch mit einem lächeln hinzu."Heirate ihn doch gleich!"zischte Draco.Daraufhin warf Debora ihm einen bösen Blick zu.´Irgendwie erkannt man gar nicht das sie seine Schwester ist´ "Und Potter, wo sind denn das Wiesel und das Schlammblut?"fragte Draco.Harry wollte schon etwas sagen, als Debbie ihm zuvorkam."Draco, nenn sie so doch nicht!Sie hat bestimmt auch einen Namen und du hast mir nie was von einem Wiesel erzählt, also sag endlich mal die Namen richtig!"sagte Debbie. Harry und Debbie unterhielten sich eine Weile, als die Abteiltür aufging."Siehst du Ron, ich hab dir doch gesagt, das Harry den Zug nicht verpasst hat!"Hermine und Ron kamen ins Abteil."Hallo Hermine, hallo Ron, das ist Debora, Malfoys Schwester.Und das sind Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley!"stellte Harry Debbie vor."Malfoys Schwester?Wie hält man es nur mit dem als Bruder aus?"fragte Ron ungläubig.Debbie lächelte und schaute auf Draco."Er kann eigentlich ganz nett sein, stimmts Draco?" "Halt die Klappe Debbie, wegen dir wird noch unser ganzes Abteil verpestet!"Da ging wieder die Abteiltür auf und herein kamen zwei Frauen."Hallo, könnten wir zwei uns zu euch setzen?"fragte eine.Die fünf nickten."Achja, wir sind Prof. McKenelley und Prof. Malfoy!"erklärte die andere."Malfoy?Das wird hier ja ein richtiges Familientreffen!"murmelte Ron."Hallo Draco, hallo Debbie, ihr hättet mir ruhig sagen können, das ihr bei euren Freunden seit!"sagte Narzissa."Das sind nicht meine Freunde!"antwortete Draco."Ach Draco, sei doch nicht immer so schlecht gelaunt!"sagte Narzissa. Nach einer Weile gingen Narzissa und Prof. McKenelley wieder.Harry, Hermine, Ron und Debbie unterhielten sich noch bis der Zug anhielt. Sie stiegen zu viert in eine Kutsche ein und schiegen die Fahrt über.Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen, verabschiedeten sie sich und jeder ging zu seinem Tisch, bzw. zu dem sprechenden Hut. 


	2. 2

So, hier ist dann der zweite Teil^^  
  
2. Eine schlechte Nachricht  
Als die Erstklässler verteilt worden waren, kam Debbie dran.Harry hoffte, warum wusste er auch nicht, das sie nach Gryffindor kam.Debbie setzte den Hut auf und es blieb lange in der Halle still, bis schließlich der Hut Slytherin rief.Der Slytherintisch begann zu klatschen und auch Narzissa und Snape klatschen mit.Debbie setzte sich gegenüber von Draco, den neben ihm saßen Pansy und Crabbe.Neben Crabbe saß Goyle und neben Pansy saß Blaise.Das ihr Bruder so eine Fangemeinschaft hatte, hätte Debbie gar nicht gedacht.Sie lies ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen.Als ihr Blick bei Harry ankam, hob er den Kopf und sah sie lächelnd an.Debbie lächelte zurück.´´Vielleicht bin ich ja in ihn verliebt...aber das würde sowieso niemand akzeptieren, schließlich bin ich eine Malfoy!´´Debbie seufzte.Das Leben war doch echt zu fies."Ist du denn gar nichts?"fragte Pansy.Debbie schaute sie überrascht an."Ich hab nur grad keinen Hunger!"antwortete sie."Da merkt man echt, das du mit meinem Dracy verwandt bist, er isst auch manchmal nichts und wenn er was isst, dann nicht sehr viel!"sagte Pansy.Debbie lächelte schwach.´´Ihr Dracy, wie Draco das findet interessiert sie wohl gar nicht´´ Harry aß nur sehr wenig und schaute immer wieder zum Slytherintisch rüber.Wenn Debbie immer zu ihm blickte, lächelte er sie an.Plötzlich stand Dumbledore vor ihm."Harry, Ron, Hermine ich muss euch etwas sagen, folgt mir bitte!"sagte er.Harry, Ron und Hermine standen auf und folgten Dumbledore zu seinem Büro.Die drei setzten sich gegenüber von Dumbledore."Es tut mir leid, euch das mitteilen zu müssen, aber Sirius wurde schon wieder geschnappt.Er sitzt jetzt in Askaban und in zwei Tagen bekommt er den Kuss von den Dementoren!"sagte Dumbledore.Es herrschte eine schreckliche Stille.Hermine sah Dumbledore geschockt an, Ron schaute auf den Boden und Harry war den Tränen nahe."Das können die doch nicht einfach so machen!"flüsterte er."Prof. wir bringen Harry nach oben!"sagte Hermine.Dumbledore nickte und die drei gingen raus."Hermine, Ron bitte seit mir nicht böse, aber ich will jetzt allein sein!"sagte Harry.Er ging raus zum See und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein. "Hallo Harry!"sagte Debbie, als sie neben Harry stand.Harry sagte nichts.Debbie sah sein Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und sah ihn besorgt an."Was ist denn los?"fragte sie und setzte sich neben ihm."Sie wollen Sirius den Dementoren ausliefern!Aber er ist doch unschuldig!"antwortete Harry leise."Wie kann man sowas nur zulassen?"schimpfte Debbie.´´Das ist ja gemein, ich hab gehört, das es sein einzigster netter Verwandter ist und jetzt passiert ihm sowas!Das hat er doch alles gar nicht verdient!´´ "Harry komm, du musst jetzt schlafen gehen, oder irgendein Lehrer erwischt dich!"sagte sie.Debbie begleitete Harry noch bis zum Gryffindor Eingang und ging dann runter zum Slytherinkerker.´´Er tut mir echt leid...´´ 


	3. 3

Also, hier ist dann der 3. Teil, würde mich über Kommis freun^^  
  
3. Der Vielsafttrank  
Als sie im Zaubertrankunterricht saßen und auf die neue Lehrerin warteten, wanderten Harrys Augen immer wieder zu Debora, die sich neben Pansy gesessen hatte, weil die neben ihrem Bruder saß.Debbie drehte sich kurz um und lächelte ihm zu.Dann kam Prof. Malfoy rein."So, da ich nicht genau weiß, was für Tränke ihr schon alles gemacht habt, müsst ihr mir sagen, ob ihr die Tränke, die ich an die Tafel schreibe, schon gemacht habt!"erklärte sie, drehte sich um und begann ein paar Tränke an die Tafel zu schreiben.Harry schaute immer noch zu Debbie rüber.Diese jedoch, schaute vor an die Tafel und als Narzissa alles aufgeschrieben hatte, schaute sie zu ihrem Bruder.Hermine streckte."Ja, Miss Granger?" "Die ersten fünf Tränke haben wir gemacht, die anderen noch nicht!"sagte Hermine."Gut, dann fangen wir mit den Vielsafttrank an, wer weiß denn etwas darüber?"fragte Narzissa.Harry, Ron und Hermine streckten."Ja Mr. Weasley?" "Mit dem Vielsafttrank kann man sich in eine beliebige Person verwandeln, man braucht dazu nur ein Haar von der Person!"erklärte Ron.Da streckte Debbie."Man braucht kein Haar dazu, man kann es auch mit einem spezielen Zauberspruch machen, das schaffen aber nicht sehr viele Zauberer, es sind nur zwei bekannt, die sowas machen können!Und das sind Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor, aber manche sagen auch, das die Zauberer und Hexen, die von Slytherin und Gryffindor abstammen, das auch können!"erklärte Debbie.Narzissa nickte."5 Punkte für Gryffindor und Slytherin!" Narzissa holte die Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank raus und gab den Schülern das Rezept dazu."Ich sage jetzt, wer mit wem arbeitet, also Granger und Weasley; Malfoy(Draco) und Longbottem; Potter und Malfoy(Debbie)..."Draco ging missmutig zu Neville rüber, dem die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben war und Harry ging zu Debbie rüber.Debbie stand auf und ging die Zutaten holen, während Harry die nötigen Utensilien hervorholte.Die beiden fingen an den Trank zu brauen."Woher weist du das eigentlich, wegen dem Trank?"fragte Harry."Tja, das hab ich schonmal gesehen"antwortete Debbie. Nach einem Monat war der Trank fertig.Narzissa ging jeden Trank durch.Als letztes kamen Harry und Debbie dran.Sie nahmen gleichzeitig den Trank und verwandelten sich."So, ihr seit jetzt vom Unterricht entlassen!"sagte Narzissa.Harry,Ron und Hermine gingen raus zum See und unterhielten sich.Nach einer weile verwandelten sich Hermine und Ron wieder zurück und gingen schonmal Mittagessen.Harry musste noch 15Minuten warten, denn Hermine und Ron waren gleich am Anfang dran gewesen.Da kam eine Person auf Harry zu."Hallo Schwesterchen, und wie war es Potter zu sein?Hast du auch den Trick angewandt?"fragte Draco und setzte sich gegenüber von Harry.Harry sah ihn nur verwirrt an.´Ich bin doch gar nicht Debora!´Als Draco Harrys verwirrtes Gesicht sah überlegte er kurz."Warte mal, du bist immer noch Potter, oder?"fragte er.Harry nickte."Was hast du mit dem Trick gemeint?"fragte Harry zurück."Ach nichts für dich Potter!"antwortete ihm Draco.Harry stand auf und ging rein.Er verwandelte sich wieder zurück und ging in die große Halle rein.´Was hat er mit dem Trick gemeint?´  
  
So, das war dann das 3.Chapter Achja, was mir einfällt, würde vielleicht irgendjemand Beta-leser von meinen ffs werden?? Wenn ihr lust und zeit habt, schreibt einfach^^ 


End file.
